Stevan Hyde
Name: Stevan William Hyde Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Stevan would sometimes stay back after school to use the art resources but this was a rare occassion. School: Treviglas high Appearance: Stevan has shoulder length long black dyed hair,originally auburn in colour.His hair is curly and often hangs down either side of his face focusing attention on what facial features are on view these being a pair of blue eyes that change to a dark shade of green depending on the temperature around him.He is very thin but muscled and is generally considered not a threat by most of his fellow classmates,on his chin he wears what seems to be the beginnings of a goatee. Biography: Born and bred in London, England on a counsell estate. He constantly suffered from beatings from his father, partly because of his father's hate towards him and partly because of his constant attempts to stop his mother's beatings but to no avail. His mother was a housewife and a devout Christian and so took all of her beatings as a sign from god that she was being punished for the sins she had commited in a past life. His mother stayed silent on the subject of her beatings and her sons never seeking outside of help. An Abusive childhood breeds an abusive child. Steven's mother's opinions on god and the beatings that god had decided she deserved were not mirrored by Steven who hated his father for the beatings his father unleashed upon him. This twisted childhood soon led stevan to be put in foster care. A chance meeting at the local primary school had introduced him to a another child so similar yet so different to himself, Peri Barclay. The two boys became friends and during the year there friendship was allowed to last they were branded "the freaks". Firstly by there own accord which was soon followed by there classmates teasing them with this nickname. Peri was soon to leave the school for a better place, America. Stevan was left alone again with his own gore filled thoughts and being moved from foster family to foster family every few months. He took up smoking shortly after his fellow freak had left, Mainly for something to do, maybe the cancer kept him company? Stevans main skill in life apart from constantly taking drags from his beloved cigarettes was his art. His unique style of gore and meaning made his art teachers back away from him and focus there attention on the other students. Although his grades in all subjects were generally low he wasnt "stupid" just "lazy". The way he looked, dressed and the music he listened too also pushed him away from most of the social groups. With nothing better to do in his bleak existance he signed up for the american exchange. After arriving at his new american home he found telling his new part time brother his life story didnt help to make friends with his new familys son of the same age, instead it was another potential friend gone, this story freaked the american boy out and therefore he was somewhat afraid of talking to stevan. Maybe stevan did this on purpose or maybe he just needed someone to talk to about his miserable life? either way he was now alone in this new land. All this freak needed was a place where he could vent his ultimate rage and fury. Other: He is fair to his friends although he considers most of them to be more acquaintences than friends.The only person who he considers a true friend is fellow student Peri Barclay who along with Steven have been labeled "Freak No. 2" and "Freak No. 1" by each other, a sign of respect. even though peri had moved away some years ago stevan still remembers him and see's him as his one true equal. When he hates someone he tends to picture killing them rather than unleash his rage and suffer the reprocucsions of his acts. He keeps his anger containted to the extreme violence on the inside of his head.Music and his art are two of the strongest influences in his life, his taste in music has greatly influenced the person he has grown to be aswell as influencing his art. His art is considered dark and gothic by teachers and students alike. Steven is a self harmist, he self harms not because of depression but because of the pleasure he gets when the blade tears his skin.After each wound he feels refreshed and pleased by the act of violence against himself his body bears this grudge in the form of many scars down both of his arms. Number: Number 41 'The above biography is as written by Bloody_Fists. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: SPAS 12 Pump Action Shotgun Conclusions: Well, now that he's in the SOTF ACT, he can actually kill the people he hates instead of simply picturing it. All his anger, all the violence can be unleashed during the SOTF ACT...it's the ultimate place for this "freak" to vent, especially with such a powerful weapon. Game Evaluations Handled by: Bloody Fists Kills: Elise Aversano, Daisuke Andou, Kouji Ginsenshi Killed by: Lucinda Garnett Collected Weapons: SPAS-12 Shotgun (designated), 9mm pistol, Glock. Allies: Peri Barclay, Eh-Sun Choi, Elise Aversano, Lucinda Garnett Enemies: Jason Andrews, Jacob Starr, Antonio Franchini, David Jackson, Shannon McLocke, Callum Hadley , Peri Barclay, Lucinda Garnett Mid-game evaluation: He started the game a little late, just as lazy as ever, but he has made up for it with continuous gun fights in almost every area he has visited. He took a small break after his first kill but is now back on track and looking to take down as many as possible. The student seems to have an growing obession with fame from his deaths, Possibly due to heroes such as serial killers Ed Gein and Charles Manson. The small arsenal he has retrieved has kept him breathing so far, but he has sustained his first major wound: a gun shot to the arm. He could do with more weapons to keep him going, bullets don't last forever, but at least they kill people for a very long time. He has created probably the best alliance on the island, coupling himself with student Peri Barclay, and between the two they have quite the body count, This alliance is not expected to last until end game though, The two boys' love for violence and death could flare up at any moment. The bright side it is will get a helluva lot of ratings. Peri and Stevan parted ways after an encounter at the lighthouse which left the place in ruin. Stevan wandered over to the small house after the incident, and quickly found himself engaged in conversation with a student he'd planned on killing only moments before: Lucinda Garnett. Stevan stepped outside when he and Luci parted ways, and was unfortunately in the path of Lucinda as she sped off toward fellow contestant Jeremy Torres in a car. Stevan was promptly run over... repeatedly. End-game evaluation: So much potential, wasted! Stevan had the potential to win this thing, especially after he ditched Peri, but then... then that Garnett bitch ran him down in front of the small house! Common sense tells you that you should MOVE when there's a car flying toward you, boy-o. Memorable Quote(s): "Why don't we just kill them all now, They're like the sheep and we're the wolves, they're asking to be killed and don't give me that crap about stealth because as soon as the first shot goes off they're going to know we're here anyway." - At the Well "Smoke us up." - To Peri Barclay during their first encounter "So you're the terrorist? Not much really, thought you'd all have M16's and whatnot, you've let me down." To TBLACK Shannon McLocke Other/Trivia *He was the first of V1's final ten to die. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Stevan, in order from beginning to end. *The Arrival *Travelling Circus *G19 - Stings Like A Bitch *Where'd You Go Psycho Boy? *Girl #30: Awakening *Jason's Choice *Starting Point For B#54 *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 *'99' *Sunshower *Taking Stock *Inhale... Exhale... *Girl *70 Start *I Am Legend/Out For Blood *Enter The Hero *Violence Fetish *Sinners Inc. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stevan Hyde. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students